


All's Fair in Love and War

by CityEscape4



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Commission work, Enemies to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityEscape4/pseuds/CityEscape4
Summary: [Superhero AU]For years, Son Goku had been a superhero to many, having helped stop many an evil villain. From bandits to mercenaries to an alien like himself claiming to be a Demon King, Goku had stopped them all.Well, almost all.[Commission]
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jazzyannemarie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzyannemarie/gifts).



> Part of a writing/art trade with Tumblr user [igotthemoveslikeerenjeager!](https://igotthemoveslikeerenjeager.tumblr.com/) I write this for her, and she's drawing my DBZ OC for me! You can check out her art [here!](https://igotthemoveslikeerenjeager.tumblr.com/tagged/igotart)

For years, Son Goku had been a superhero to many, having helped stop many an evil villain. From bandits to mercenaries to an alien like himself claiming to be a Demon King, Goku had stopped them all.

Well, almost all.

As he passed over West City, he was met with the sounds of screams erupting from down below, as well as alternating flashes of yellow and blue lights. Intent as he was to find the source of the issue, Goku took notice of a familiar friendly face down below, working with the police force.

"Krillin!"

Landing right beside the head of the police force, Goku looked down to his friend. "What's happening?"

"It's Vegeta!" Krillin exclaimed, pointing towards the direction the flashing lights were coming from. "He's terrorizing the city again! I've got my men evacuating citizens and aiding the injured, but none of us can get close to Vegeta!"

Goku frowned and nodded. "Leave that to me." With that, Goku flew up and towards the direction of the flashing lights.

Vegeta... Goku had fought him for years. The two were from the same planet coincidentally, but whereas Goku had been sent to Earth as a child and grew up among its people, Vegeta had arrived several years ago, claiming that he, as prince of their home planet, would rule this world. It was then that Goku learned of the destruction of not just their home planet, but nearly its entire population by a being named Frieza, and that while Vegeta had taken his revenge and killed Frieza, he still expected to rule _something._

Unluckily for Goku, he chose Earth.

Vegeta was bent on world domination, intent on bringing the Earth and its people to their knees, and ruling them all. He'd murdered and taken hostages and threatened thousands, but ultimately, he usually used brute force to try and get his way.

Which, Goku noted, was what he was doing right now. Those blue and yellow lights were him rampaging in West City, firing off his two best energy based techniques: Big Bang Attack and Final Flash, respectively. As Goku flew to find him, he took note of the craters and destroyed buildings left in Vegeta's path, of people who hadn't been killed by his rampage crying out for help. Goku quickly did what he could to save as many as possible, trying to ease the job of first responders and Krillin's men. Though as he was saving a young boy and his mother from the inside of a collapsing building, he spotted Vegeta, charging a Big Bang Attack at a group of civilians.

Quickly putting the young boy and his mother down, Goku raced to Vegeta and the civilians, making it just in time as Vegeta fired off his Big Bang Attack, Goku managing to knock the energy blast up in the air to avoid hitting the people behind him, and sending a basic blast of his own to collide with Vegeta's high in the air, causing it to explode there where no one could get hurt.

"Go, get to safety!" Goku cried out to the people he was shielding, them all nodding and running away. 

Vegeta scoffed. "Well, I don't mind a moving target..." With that he fired several basic energy blasts at the fleeing civilians, a dark smirk on his face as he did so. But Goku was quick on the draw again, and shielded them all by taking the multiple hits himself. 

Goku panted slightly, his clothes slightly tattered and torn from Vegeta's blasts. "You won't be taking anymore lives, Vegeta. Not while I'm here."

Vegeta cursed under his breath upon seeing Goku take each and every one of the basic energy blasts he'd expelled, but at Goku's words, merely chuckled. "Is that so, Kakarott?" Goku's eyes darted around him at the utterance of his birth name, making sure no one heard it. Vegeta was the only one that used it, despite Goku having changed his name when he arrived on Earth. Why, Goku never understood.

"This ends today." Goku took an offensive stance. "I won't let you hurt anyone else."

"Tch," Vegeta mimicked Goku's decision, getting into a fighting stance himself. "You hero-types make me sick." The moment he was done speaking, Vegeta rushed Goku, attempting to land a punch to his face, but was ultimately blocked by Goku's arms crossing in an 'X' shape. With a scowl, Vegeta then ducked low and swept his leg under Goku's, causing the taller man to fall backwards, or so it seemed. Goku caught himself with his hands, it looking like he was going to backflip to either stabilize himself or gain some distance, but instead, as his legs flew up, he reared back a leg and kicked Vegeta with much force under his chin.

Vegeta was knocked back into the side of a building, causing a crater to appear in the side of it. Goku did end up stabilizing himself, but as he took notice of the crater left my the impact of his kick, he mentally chided himself. He was supposed to be helping protect the city, not aiding Vegeta in destroying it! That meant retaliating with his own energy blasts were out of the question. But that was fine, Goku preferred the close up contact of physical combat anyway.

It didn't take Vegeta long at all to emerge from the wall crater, scowling as he cracked his neck, piercing eyes focused on Goku. Goku watched as Vegeta wiped a bit of blood from the corner of his mouth using the side of his fist, looking down at the red smudge on his glove. "That's the only hit you'll be making on me today, Kakarott."

"We'll see about that!" Simultaneously, the two flew into the air and rushed each other, the fight a flurry of thrown punches and skillful dodging, the same song and dance most of their fights devolved into. Not that Goku was complaining, it was quite the opposite. As much as he disliked Vegeta's view of Earth, about how he needed to dominate it, he respected the natural born fighter the villain turned out to be. He was a challenge, a man not to be taken lightly. 

Around them, people were still trying to get to safety, a few stopping awestruck at seeing their hero - Son Goku - in action right in front of them.

These people caught Goku's attention for the briefest second, as he wondered what the heck they were doing just standing there, when he suddenly heard, "Eyes on me!" followed by a sharp pain blistering in his chest, knocking the wind out of him momentarily, and sending him flying downwards into the concrete, leaving another crater on impact.

As Vegeta slowly hovered down to the ground, Krillin and his men arrived, some aiding the civilians, others hunkering down behind cars and large bits of rubble defensively, surrounding Goku and Vegeta in a large, wide circle.

"You're surrounded!" Krillin spoke, his gaze meeting Vegeta's. He swallowed harshly under the villain's malicious gaze, but continued speaking. "Give in!" At that, the members of the police force who had surrounded Vegeta and Goku raised their weapons, and pointed them straight at Vegeta.

"Pathetic." Vegeta raised a palm in Krillin's direction, blue energy beginning to gather there. His attention was no longer on Goku, who was pulling himself up. Upon seeing the sight of Vegeta getting ready to kill Krillin, Goku growled and lunged for Vegeta, being careful to restrain himself as they were still on city grounds, where people could get hurt. With a yell of rising power, Goku focused his energy into a single punch, his fist connecting with Vegeta's stomach. The shorter male coughed up spit upon impact, and the energy he'd been gathering disappeared. While he was hindered, Goku wrapped his arms around Vegeta's waist and flew them both upwards, toward the sky, where the two of them could fight without endangering the people and city below them.

The elbow he received to the side of the head forced him to change trajectory. 

With a harsh _thud!,_ the duo crash landed onto the rooftop of the tallest building in the city, Goku and Vegeta rolling to a halt against the concrete. Gritting their teeth, they both rose to their feet and charged for each other, hands colliding with one another as the two made contact. They were both panting, struggling to force the other man down. Their hands were locked in a power struggle, Goku looking down at Vegeta as he spoke. "That's enough, Vegeta!" He gripped the shorter man's hands tighter, only to seethe as Vegeta returned the action. "It's over."

"On the contrary, Kakarott," Vegeta said between pants, sweat dripping from his brow, "I'm just getting started." With that, Vegeta reared his head back, and swung it towards Goku, intent on knocking him backwards, but unfortunately for him, Goku saw the move coming, and mimicked Vegeta, the blunt force of their head strikes connecting with each other, a _boom!_ of wind resulting from the impact. Both men grit their teeth as pain blossomed throughout their heads, though neither male pulled their heads away, instead keeping their foreheads together, despite the blooming pain they both felt from their impact. One of them was bleeding from the head, they realized, as blood mixed with sweat trickled down each of their faces. 

Still they were panting, and neither one of them was backing down from the struggle. Their faces were so close together, their noses barely touching, one practically breathing the other's air. Goku knew he had to end this fast, if not to bring Vegeta down, than to protect the people of the city below, to give Krillin and his police force time to evacuate the injured, to--

Goku's mind stopped processing things almost instantly.

The feeling of slightly wet but still somewhat chapped lips pressed against his own set his mind into frizz, the majority of his body acting on its on accord still fighting against Vegeta, but Goku's face... he was frozen. His eyes were widened in disbelief, and his jaw went somewhat slack, his lips parting of their own accord, which gave Vegeta all the room he need to slip his tongue into Goku's mouth. Goku's first thought that snapped back into his mind at that was that Vegeta tasted like blood, but also somehow tasted both sweet and bitter, like coffee with some added creamer. (Do villains even do something as casual as make morning coffee? Goku couldn't help but wonder.) Goku shook off the thought, and instead thought to bite down on Vegeta's tongue, to stop this, this... whatever this was he was trying to pull!

But when he went to search Vegeta's eyes for an answer, he saw nothing. Vegeta had _closed_ his eyes. This itself had startled Goku, as Vegeta had never before purposefully taken his eyes off an opponent. This left him exposed, Goku could knee him in the gut and he'd never see it coming. This was it, this was the advantage Goku had needed in this fight!

...So why wasn't he taking that advantage?

His body was slowly giving up the fight against Vegeta, but he realized, Vegeta was slowly giving up the fight too. The pressure forced by their power struggle was easing into nothing, their arms lowering of their own accord, but their hands still remaining conjoined.

Vegeta's tongue mapped out every inch of Goku's mouth, until he turned his attention to Goku's own tongue, prodding it expectantly. When Goku failed to respond in any way, Vegeta pulled away from Goku, the taller male suddenly missing the feeling of Vegeta's lips against his own, the bittersweet taste of bloodied creamed coffee. Vegeta opened his eyes, usually piercing black eyes seeming less volatile than Goku remembered them.

"Are you going to kiss me, or not?"

Before Goku could respond, Vegeta moved his hands, one gloved hand harshly grabbing Goku's jaw and pulling him down some, the other burying itself in Goku's hair at the back of his head. As Vegeta mashed their lips together with more intensity this time, Goku's now free hands instinctively planted themselves at different spots: One hand at Vegeta's midback, the other on a shoulder.

What was he _doing?_ His body moved of its own accord, pulling Vegeta closer to him and he hesitantly kissed Vegeta back, not fully processing what the hell was going on right now. But as his tongue slid against Vegeta's, and Vegeta's hand at his jaw softened its grip, Goku came to a realization.

Oh.

_Oh._

He _liked_ this.

Goku would have been lying if he'd said there hadn't been _something_ inside him building up towards Vegeta for all the years they'd fought. He'd assumed it was some form of respect for Vegeta as a fighter, as a rival, maybe even as a fellow Saiyan, as _something..._ But this? This hadn't sort of something hadn't crossed Goku's mind at all, and frankly, why should it have?

But now that he was here, tracing the inside of his nemesis's mouth with his own tongue, he was feeling bolder, more confident. Why _hadn't_ this crossed his mind before? His hands gripped Vegeta a little tighter, kissed him a little harder, fighting back a chuckle at Vegeta's taken aback grunt towards his boldness. If Goku hadn't have known Vegeta as well as he did, he would have been surprised when Vegeta resumed his tight grip on Goku's jaw, would have yelped in protest as Vegeta dug his fingers into his scalp, would have been scared off when Vegeta glared at him and bit at his lower lip as if in retaliation to Goku's confidence, as if to silently say, 'Who do you think you are?'

Goku broke off the kiss at the nip, biting back a noise of indigence, but also giving him and Vegeta well-needed room to breathe. There was a fog slowly beginning to cloud his mind, replacing the frizz that he'd initially had been shocked by. Goku shook his head slightly, knowing he needed to get his head on straight! What was he doing!? He was supposed to take Vegeta out, not... not _make-out!_ But as Goku's eyes met Vegeta's, he tensed, seeing a want for more in his gaze. The sight of Vegeta's slightly parted, somewhat reddened lips as he gazed at Goku with lidded eyes laced with _want_ was an image Goku knew he'd never get out of his head.

And frankly? He was completely ok with that.

Goku was quick to dive in for another kiss, and Vegeta was more than willing to oblige, the two beginning to heatedly make out once more. There was a different power struggle now, akin to the one from mere moments - _was it really moments? if felt like hours_ \- ago, as Vegeta and Goku kissed each other fervently, trying to outdo the other in this new kind of battle. Hands grasped at each other for some sort of purchase, feeling all over the other's body, with the silent mutual exception of their waists, where their tails lied curled. The small of Vegeta's back, Goku's broad shoulders, Vegeta's toned chest, Goku's strong hips, Vegeta's built arms, Goku's ass-- 

A yelp left Goku as a hand squeezed his buttocks, and he pulled away from the kiss, pouting somewhat as Vegeta chuckled, his expression dusted with mirth. 

"Not fair, Vegeta."

Vegeta gave a _'hmph!'_ in amusement, before leaning upwards and murmuring against Goku's lips, "All's fair in love and war, Kakarott."

So which was this? Goku wondered. Love? Or war?

Before he would question it any further, Vegeta was kissing him again, Goku finding it nigh impossible to resist the spell, the temptation of Vegeta's mouth against his. Goku was finally getting used to Vegeta's voracious style of kissing, when Vegeta's tongue swirled around Goku's, only to suck on it a second later. The groan that left Goku was damn near shameful, and he could feel the corners of Vegeta's lips curl up in a smile. For a moment, he wondered what that would feel like on another part of his bod-- what was he _thinking?!_

Banging on the rooftop door forced the duo to break the kiss, both men looking towards the door.

"Goku?!" Came Krillin's voice. "Goku, we're here for backup! Alright guys, knock the door down!"

Goku paled. Oh god, if the police force was to see them like this...!

"Tch, damn it." Vegeta sneered at the door, glaring daggers into it. "Fine then, we'll end this here for now." With that, a hand went to Goku's shoulder, the other to the back of Goku's head, and before the taller male could process what Vegeta was doing, Vegeta proceeded to knee Goku in the gut.

A yell of pain escaped the hero, hands going to clutch at his stomach as he slunk to his knees, coughing up spit as he did so. He watched with slightly blurred vision as Vegeta began walking to the edge of the roof, his vision clearing as Vegeta rubbed a gloved thumb over his own lips as he spoke.

"Come and find me, Kakarott."

With that, Vegeta flew off at high speed into the distance, disappearing from sight just as the police force knocked down the rooftop door. "Goku!" Krillin was quick to race to Goku's side, helping him rise to his feet. "Goku, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Krillin." Goku assured through a pained smile, one of his hands going to rest on Krillin's shoulder. Though the moment he was done speaking, he looked out towards where Vegeta flew. Vegeta's words echoed in his head, but were they a promise of more to come? Or a threat if some sort?

As the rest of the police force began to surround Goku and Krillin, Krillin followed Goku's gaze and frowned. "That's the direction he headed off in?" Krillin looked over Goku, seething slightly. "You're beat up pretty badly, buddy. What do you plan on doing?"

Without missing a beat, Goku replied, "I'm going to find him."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku goes out searching for Vegeta, and finds more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of a writing/art trade with Tumblr user [igotthemoveslikeerenjeager!](https://igotthemoveslikeerenjeager.tumblr.com/) She drew my DBZ OC and friends for me! You can find that artwork [here!](https://igotthemoveslikeerenjeager.tumblr.com/post/618629517097009152/did-this-little-number-for-my-wonderful-friend)

Regardless of Krillin's concerns, Goku soon found himself flying out of West City, out in the direction Vegeta had flown off in. He had no clue where he was going, or how long Vegeta had flown out for, but Goku had conviction.

_"Come and find me, Kakarott."_

Vegeta's words echoed in Goku's head, like a bell tolling, and the hero couldn't help but wonder... was this all part of some elaborate trap?

As he flew through the wasteland that was a 30 minute flight out of West City, Goku realized that yes, this could very well be some trap meant to enrapture him and distract him from something bigger, something Vegeta could have been plotting that was going over his head.

With this mindset, he slowed his flying speed, his eyes scanning the wasteland for any sign of the villainous Saiyan prince. There'd been no trail of him, despite knowing he'd headed out this way, so Goku was at a loss of what to do. He'd been about to speed through the area again when a voice stopped him.

"Took you long enough."

Goku flipped over as he flew, his back now facing the ground and his chest facing the sky, seeing Vegeta flying just a few feet above him. His arms were folded across his chest, his gaze irritated and piercing.

"V-Vegeta!" Goku stammered. Why was he suddenly so nervous?

"Follow me." Vegeta looked away from Goku then, and began picking up speed, pulling ahead of Goku and racing towards some unseen goal. Goku stopped, however, and re-calibrated himself, flipping back over and frowning.

"Why should I?"

At that, Vegeta stopped, and was quick to turn around. "What?"

"Why should I follow you?" Goku questioned, a hand going to rest on his hip. He looked unconvinced, and floated in space, making no move to fly closer to, nor away from, Vegeta. "This isn't like you. This isn't even like _me._ I wanna know what's going on."

Vegeta looked genuinely confused then, a rare look on the villain, if Goku had even ever seen it. "You--- what?" He asked, shaking his head slightly in disbelief.

Goku swallowed harshly, and repeated himself. "I wanna know what's going--"

"I heard you the first time, Kakarott." Vegeta snapped, floating closer to Goku, "I mean, what the hell are you talking about?"

A flinch left Goku at the change in Vegeta's tone, and frowned himself. "What are we doing?! What is _this?"_ Goku motioned between them with the hand not on his hip. "What was that back in the city? I don't understand what's going on."

Vegeta looked absolutely dumbfounded at this, but was quick to change his expression to one of anger, growling threateningly. "Don't play games with me, Kakarott." He flew closer to Goku then, only about a foot away from him at this point. "Not even you could be that stupid, idiot."

At that insult, Goku's frown grew, and his hands curled into fists. "What--"

Vegeta closed the distance between them before Goku could finish speaking, using the advantage of flying in the air to be face-to-fact with the taller man, and kissed him yet again, a hand grabbing Goku's clothes by the collar to pull the other to him. The already familiar feeling of Vegeta's lips mashed against his own was frighteningly more than welcomed, Goku hesitating to return the kiss this time only for a moment. Their hands resumed their same song and dance of feeling each other up, groping for some sort of purchase on the other, desperately moving, _grasping_ at each other.

With them alone, and without the looming threat of someone finding them, Goku allowed himself to truly take in the experience, his mind slowly beginning to haze over as he felt gloved hands touch him all over, felt the ripple of Vegeta's muscles beneath spandex and armor, felt the sensation of another person's tongue in his mouth, of his tongue in another person's mouth. It was all foreign but welcome and when the need for air arose, Goku pulled away, only for Vegeta to nip at his lower lip and raise a hand to the back of Goku's head, pushing him back in to resume kissing him. Gloved fingers curled into Goku's spiky hair, Goku wincing slightly at the uncomfortable feeling of the material pulling at his hair. 

Noticing this, Vegeta pulled away from the kiss and scoffed slightly, before pulling his hands away from Goku, a displeased noise leaving the taller man at the action. "Calm down," Vegeta chided, moving to pull off his gloves, letting them drop down to the ground far, far below them. With that out of the way, Vegeta went back to puling Goku close, and kissing him heatedly. His hands moved to Goku's shoulders, undoing the clasps on the hero's blue cape, letting it too, fall to the ground below them.

"Hey!" Goku muttered against Vegeta's lips.

"Oh, shut up." Vegeta muttered back, biting at Goku's lower lip again, an action Goku was quickly learning meant Vegeta was displeased with him. 

Well. Two could play at that game.

With an indignant huff, Goku's hands moved to Vegeta's armor, the white material sturdy, but more flexible feeling than he imagined it'd be. It was easy to dip his fingers underneath the robust material, Vegeta making a somewhat shocked noise as Goku pulled away from their kiss and pulled the armor up and off of Vegeta, leaving the Saiyan prince in only his spandex suit. As Goku spitefully let the armor drop to the earth below then, he smirked, feeling as though they were even. Though instead of annoyance or upset, like he expected to see on Vegeta's face, he only saw amusement.

With a click of his tongue, Vegeta was quick to splay his hands on Goku's chest, Goku tensing for a moment, before watching as Vegeta's hands moved across his gi, before they met at his collar, and gripped it tightly, pulling harshly to rip the material down the middle, exposing Goku's abdomen.

Goku's eyes went wide with surprise, before pointedly looking at Vegeta. "Vegeta!"

"What are you going to do about it, Kakarott?" Vegeta's tone was playful, and the expression on his face matched that, a dark mirth shining in charcoal black eyes. Hands ran along Goku's broad chest, and any rebuttal Goku had was bitten back when thumbs circled his nipples, and brushed against them nonchalantly. A shiver went though Goku at that, and he breathed heavily through his nose, opening his mouth to speak, but all that left him was a groan, as Vegeta leaned in and began pressing open mouthed kisses to his neck, licking and sucking at the sensitive area.

Goku's neck tingled wherever Vegeta's lips and tongue touched him, and somewhere in the back of his mind, he expected Vegeta to bite down on his neck. But no such action came, not that Goku was complaining. He was more that happy with the attention his neck was currently getting, his body slowly relaxing as his hesitantly let his guard down, a hand raising to bury itself in the hair at the back of Vegeta's head, the other hand resting on Vegeta's hip. Pleasure filled the Saiyan hero, a moan escaping him as Vegeta sucked rather harshly on his pulse point on his neck, and ran his tongue over the reddening area. 

Skilled, calloused fingers played with Goku's nipples, pinching and tweaking and brushing, and this along with the attention his neck was getting was enough to make Goku's face go red as he moaned again, now being thankful that his gi's pants were rather baggy. He tried to shift his lower half way from Vegeta, but the Saiyan prince, despite being occupied, was surprisingly observant, frowning against Goku's neck. "What are you doing now, you idiot?"

"I--"

Goku didn't get a chance to respond, as one of Vegeta's hands moved to Goku's hip, pulling him back closer, Vegeta pressing his pelvis into Goku's. Goku's eyes went wide. 

Oh. Oh, Vegeta was hard too.

Goku swallowed harshly at the realization, Vegeta chuckling as he felt the reaction. "Cat got your tongue, Kakarott?" He asked, before sucking at a tender spot on Goku's neck, making the hero groan out instead of give a verbal response. Goku's ability to communicate was rapidly devolving, especially as Vegeta rolled his hips, grinding his pelvis into Goku's, the friction the action caused forcing both of them to moan.

Goku's body felt like it was on fire, every touch, every movement Vegeta made was like flames licking at his skin. His mind hazed over with pleasure, his tail unraveling from its placement around his waist. It wasn't until he felt a calloused hand against his cock that Goku gasped, his body going rigid as he suddenly took in the fact that one of Vegeta's hands had dove beneath the waistband of his gi's pants.

Vegeta chuckled at Goku's reaction, his fingers trailing up the younger Saiyan's cock, circling the tip before running his thumb over the slit there. The resulting moan from Goku, Vegeta found, was absolutely delicious. He wanted to hear _more._ Taking pride in making his fellow Saiyan melt in his hands like he was, Vegeta then took Goku fully into his hand, and began to slowly, meticulously pump the hero's cock. He could feel Goku's dick twitch in his one hand, feel his heart pounding in his chest with the other hand, could feel every shaky, shallow breath Goku took, and Vegeta was reveling in it all.

Goku, on the other hand, was a mess. His bangs were matted to his sweaty forehead, he could feel his body trembling, hell, he was even struggling to breathe correctly! The situation should have scared him: Vegeta, his biggest rival, was unraveling him like a child unwrapping a Christmas Day present... and he _liked_ it.

Goku's hands moved to Vegeta's chest, and, not wanting to be outdone by a villain, Goku mimicked the actions Vegeta took earlier, ripping Vegeta's spandex from the chest downward. Vegeta growled in indignation, his hand at Goku's cock temporarily ceasing its movements, but Goku was quick to place his hands on Vegeta's now bared chest, and he did unto Vegeta as Vegeta did to him, exploring this new territory with his hands, fingers gently rolling over already somewhat hardened nipples. 

A groan from the back of Vegeta's throat made its way forward to Goku's ears, and the Saiyan hero felt a bolt of arousal head south at the noise, knowing that he was drawing these noises out of Vegeta himself. Missing the attention to his cock, Goku rolled his hips upward into Vegeta's hand, the villainous prince retaliating by giving Goku exactly what he wanted, pumping him more fervently than before, his wrist fluidly moving up and down, up and down.

Vegeta tensed, feeling something slithering around his leg.

Looking down, Vegeta's eyes widened slightly at the sight of Goku's tail curling around his upper leg, surprised that his adversary would make himself as vulnerable as this. It was a surprising turn-on, that Goku had dropped his guard so much that he was willing to risk his tail, the one things Saiyans needed to protect above all else. At this realization, Vegeta moved his own tail from around his waist to around Goku's waist, pulling the other man closer.

Thinking there was nothing left that could surprise him, Vegeta pulled his hand away from Goku's cock, - the resulting whine from Goku was _far_ too good - and both hands grabbed at either side of Goku's pants, pulling them down. A relieved exhale left Goku as he cock was now unbound, but the air choked in his throat as Vegeta began pumping him again, this time unabashedly, and Goku felt the hot hook of orgasm start to build up inside of him.

Goku's hands then began to travel further south, ripping more and more of Vegeta's spandex downward until Goku reached his prize; the ridged outline of Vegeta's own cock in his spandex. Goku gently squeezed Vegeta through his spandex, a very uncharacteristic yelp of surprise leaving the Saiyan prince at that. Goku then carefully ripped the spandex there, Vegeta's hardened cock springing outwards, and Goku was quick to wrap a hand around him, mirroring Vegeta's actions. He slowly began to pump Vegeta once... twice... a third time, until he found a rhythm he was comfortable with, jerking the Saiyan Prince off in tandem with being jerked off himself.

Vegeta was no longer at his neck, their spare hands no longer on each others' chests. No, now their spare hands held the other male by their hips, keeping them in place as they pumped one another, Vegeta's head rolling back as he jerked his hips into Goku's hand, a moan escaping the elder male.

Goku's hand left Vegeta's hip, only to grab at Vegeta's chin so that he could pull the other into a heated kiss, one that matched the intensity of their jerking one another off, their hand movements becoming slicker and slicker as pre-cum lubricated their motions. Vegeta wasted no time in returning the messy kiss, the two moaning into one anothers' mouths as they both felt their orgasm creeping up on them. 

It didn't take long for their separately established rhythms to become disjointed and frantic, the two men just wanting to hit their climax already. They were both so close...!

With a few more good, hard pumps, Goku was the first to break, crying out as he came, white spilling both upwards and over, streaking his bare chest and dirtying Vegeta's hand. Goku's movements on Vegeta's cock became erratic, but was more than enough to get the job done, as Vegeta came with a heavy groan, white also messying his chest and Goku's hand up. Both men struggled to keep afloat, their bodies just wanting to give in and ride their orgasms.

After a few solid moments of basking in the afterglow of their orgasms, Vegeta wiped his hand against the side of his pants, trying to wipe off the mess that was Goku's cum, panting still. "Next time... we do this my way."

Goku was quick to follow suit, pulling his pants up and wiping his hand on the side of them. "Y-Your way?" He asked, panting himself, before blinking, realizing what Vegeta said. "W-Wait, _next time?"_

"Yes, next time." Vegeta snapped, trying to properly cover himself so that he didn't feel so exposed, but to no prevail, as his Spandex was ripped beyond sensible repair. "On the ground, secluded, not in the middle of the air." He glared at Goku then, "Unless you want to get caught, Kakarott."

"What makes you think there'll even be a next time?" Goku asked, his voice stern.

Vegeta chuckled, and lowered a hand to his leg, brushing against Goku's tail, causing a shiver to go through the younger Saiyan. "I have my inclinations."

Goku was quick to pull away his tail away from Vegeta then, only to realize Vegeta's tail was around his waist. Vegeta retracted his tail then, both men snugly wrapping their tails around their own waists.

A silence settled among them, before Goku spoke. "If there is a next time," he began, causing Vegeta to smirk triumphantly, "We can't start this in front of other people like in the city today."

"No shit, Kakarott," Vegeta barked, folding his arms.

Rolling his eyes, Goku sighed, before realizing how hot and sticky and sweaty he was. "... I feel gross."

"Then go home and shower." Vegeta replied, waving a hand dismissively. "You have your teleportation ability, and your civilian living. Just go."

"That's it?" Goku asked, moving closer to Vegeta. "Just 'go home'? Not even a kiss goodbye?" His tone was playful but Vegeta felt Goku was being anything but. It was Vegeta's turn to roll his eyes, and he grabbed Goku by the chin, pulling him in for a slow, deep kiss.

After a few moments, the two pulled away for air, though they kept within close proximity, practically breathing one another's air. "I'm not going to stop, you know." Vegeta muttered against Goku's lips. "Just because we're making this... arrangement, doesn't mean I'm going to stop on my quest for world domination."

"Then don't be surprised when I stop you, next time I see you." Goku replied, stealing another brief kiss from Vegeta, too tired to do much of anything else. With that, he placed two fingers to his forehead, pulling away from Vegeta. He gave the Saiyan prince a disgustingly genuine smile, one that turned Vegeta's stomach into knots, before using his Instant Transmission, disappearing in a flash.

Vegeta let his fingers run over his lips then, looking at the place Goku had been just seconds ago. 

"Just try and stop me, Kakarott."

With that, Vegeta flew off at high speed, back towards his lair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did it, i wrote the naughty. Not well, but I did it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking commissions now! You can find my info [here!](https://city-writes.tumblr.com/post/613670764703580160/commissions-are-still-open)


End file.
